WO 2007/068535 discloses a rotary hammer having a drive unit and a transmission unit. A driving torque of the drive unit is transmitted to the transmission unit and thereby an operation is performed. The rotary hammer further comprises a housing unit which houses the drive unit and another housing unit which houses the transmission unit. The housing unit for the drive unit has a main handle integrally jointed to it. Further, the housing unit for the drive unit and the housing unit for the transmission unit are moved relatively to each other and thereby transmission of vibration between the both housing unit is prevented.